Falling For My Enemy REWRITE
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: NOTE: This has been rewritten from the original. When Kaitlynn, Ashley, Rose and Lydia, along with their teachers go to the forbidden mansion deep in the woods, what troubles await them? Can any good come out of this? Rated T for now because of minor teenage scenes, language and blood/gore. Might be a bit of CRACK!fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Falling For My Enemy_

**A/N: This is set in Clock Tower 4. There isn't a Clock Tower 4, but WHUTEVA. They're 16 and they're on a field trip (Without the other students) to the mansion. Enjoy! NOTE: Please consider that this is kind of CRACK!ish. Please be warned as you read. I've tried to rewrite it to the best I can do without changing the plot, so thanks!**

I was walking down the long corridor when I heard footsteps coming my way. I froze. I looked toward the door. No one was there. I turned back around. _Man, this is really annoying me!_ I thought. _I've been down 4 corridors straight and it felt like someone was following me! _But who was playing this dirty trick? It certainly wasn't funny.

Chapter 1: At the Barrows' Mansion

It had been a long, boring day at high school. First, my friends Ashley, Rose and Lydia came running up to me, excited looks on their faces.

"Kaitlynn! We're going to a mansion!" Ashley yelled.

That made me stop in my tracks. _What?_

"What?" I voiced my thoughts almost simultaneously.

"You heard me! A mansion! And this time, we might be able to find your…" Ashley trailed off, her giddy demeanor disappearing almost at once.

I sighed. "Yeah. Great."

Things had been quite lonely for me since my mom and dad died when I was 4…

About an hour later, we were on our way. I looked up at the mansion. It was HUGE, with a clock tower on top.

We entered, and the main hall was gigantic.

"So, everyone, let's split up! Ashley, you go north. Rose, you go south. Lydia, go up the staircase to north. I'll go up south. Let's move!" I said.

And we all went our separate ways.

However, when I got to the south door and opened it, I saw a boy laying on the floor, eyes closed, not moving. He had short blonde hair, and a blue school uniform.

I gasped softly. _Was he the other survivor of the killings that we heard about in Criminology class?_ I shook him awake gently.

Then, I saw his eyes.

They were the most beautiful shade of light crystal blue I had ever seen! His eyes darted to my shoes, then traveled upward until they rested on my eyes. (**A/N: PERVERT!) **Slowly, he got up, his eyes still on mine.

"Hi, I'm Kaitlynn." I said, shaking his hand lightly.

He put on a smiling face. "I'm Edward."

I smiled back and turned toward the hall. "Hey, guys! I found someone else!"

I turned to him and said, "Come on. I have to introduce you to my friends!"

I could've sworn he grinned a little, but I shrugged it off as we raced down the staircase and found my friends.

They turned toward him as I explained. "Guys, this is Edward. I found him behind the south door. Edward, these are my friends," I pointed them out. "Ashley, Lydia and Rose."

He smiled and said, "Hello." Then he turned around. "I have to go. I have to find something that I've lost. See you later. Oh, and if you get lost? Don't worry, I'll find you. Even if you run, I'll still find you…And now, I'm off. Farewell, Kaitlynn." he kissed my hand, and walked off.

I blushed.

Rose saw this and grinned. "Ooh, looks like someone's got a crush!"

Ashley and Lydia started giggling.

I blushed even darker. Suddenly, the lights went off. My face went from embarrassment to shock in 2 seconds! What a record!

"Uh, g-g-g-guys?" I stammered. "W-w-who t-turned the lights o-off?"

My friends were shaking in fear. "It w-wasn't m-m-me!" they shakily replied.

Someone jumped out at us! The thing was wearing a mask & coat and held a GIANT pair of scissors. I wonder if they were actually garden shears…?

We screamed as my science teacher, Mr. Collin, my Math teacher, Ms. Riles, Rose's Drama teacher, Mr. Bonnes and our Honors English teacher, Mrs. Libel went in front of us.

"Head to safety, kids! We've got this freak!" Mr. Collin yelled, grabbing his knife.

Suddenly, the thing thrust his scissors forward, plunging into Mrs. Libel, making her fall backwards, blood spewing out of her middle.

That made us scream harder.

"Mrs. Libel! Oh, God, why?!" Ashley yelled.

"SPLIT UP!" I yelled.

Then Rose and I ran up the stairs, going separate ways, and Ashley and Lydia went their separate ways downstairs. Then he killed another…then another…and another.

So I ran, with Scissorman at my heels. Then I accidentally tripped, making me fall. I rolled onto my back as I looked at 'him' with horror.

He made a noise, kneeling in front of me, while I whimpered. He then shot his blades at me, barely missing!

He glared at me, and tried again. This time, it skimmed my skin deep enough to bleed.

I winced in pain with Scissorman visually delighted. He smirked triumphantly as I blacked out…

* * *

**A/N: SHOCKER~! What shall happen next? Stay tuned to find out~!**


	2. Deleting This!

ATTENTION ALL VIEWERS OF Falling For My Enemy!

*disappointed sigh* I can't believe I'm actually doing this so early...but Falling For My Enemy is going to go down permanently, or at least until I get enough viewers who actually like it enough who protest.

Again, sorry if you actually like the friggin story. NOT!

-WARNING: GETS A LITTLE RANTISH RIGHT HERE.-

Seriously, guys! I rewrote that story for YOU! God, don't tell me I didn't make it good enough!

All I get is 3 lousy reviews? 3? That's even worse than my other crappy one-shots combined.

But I thought you guys liked it, so I rewrote it!

That's it. That's friggin it. If Falling For My Enemy is that bad, I guess I'll delete it forever.

I guess this is goodbye for now, viewers.


	3. I Guess I'm Keeping This

**A/N: Hey, nonexistent viewers, it's time for another episode of Falling For My Enemy.**

**Okay, so I guess I've decided to continue this, for many reasons. One of the reasons is that I never got to finish my original version, beings I only got to chapter five. So you guys are pretty damn lucky I'm feeling rather bored today, otherwise I would've REALLY gotten my ass into gear and deleted this whole thing.**

**Well, enjoy and all that crap. Explanation for my "Ms. I-Don't-Give-A-Shit" attitude at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Enemy

"Kaitlynn…Kaitlynn…Kaitlynn!"

Someone shook me awake and I could make out blue eyes. Huh. Strange, the only ones with blue eyes are me, Rose and…Edward!

Then I saw a curtain of blonde hair. My vision cleared, and there was Edward, gently shaking me awake, a worried expression on his face.

"Kaitlynn, Oh, thank Mary, you're alright!"

I made a confused face. "Mary?!"

He instantly blushed and started to stutter. "N-no, I meant…God! Yeah, thank him!"

He laughed nervously, and stood up. "C'mon, I think we should get back to the others…"

I groaned in slight pain from the cut in my side that Scissorman gave me a few hours prior, and Edward suddenly grabbed my waist and carried me bridal style. I blushed scarlet.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?!" I squeaked.

He stared at my eyes, as I stared into his light crystal blue eyes, and I swear I saw the same eyes of that fiend inside. I groaned again from a sudden pain in my chest, the pain great enough to make me faint unexpectedly while he raced to the main foyer.

Edward's POV

After Kaitlynn had fainted, I raced down from our little hiding place, careful not to wake her. Then I saw the stairs. Yes! So I walked down the stairs, and found her friends at the bottom, asking me questions a mile a minute. I silenced them by holding her up, then they gasped.

"Kaitlynn?!" Ashley yelled. "Where did you find her?"

I shrugged. "Just found her lying on the floor," I replied.

Little did they know, I had other intentions with Kaitlynn…who knows, maybe I'll even…

"Well, I've gotta go. I must search some more for that tricky Scissorman." And I was off.

Kaitlynn's POV

As soon as I woke up, I said goodbye to my friends, and went off after getting a weapon and some food, as well as bandages. But there was soon trouble.

As I explored a corridor, I felt like someone was watching me. I quickly turned around, but saw no one. So I just shrugged it off and started again, more careful of making noise as I tiptoed down the vast corridor.

Suddenly, Scissorman jumped out!

"Not you again!" I yelled.

He cackled dryly, and started towards me with his scissors. As I gulped and backed away, I hit the wall.

"Shit!" I muttered. As I said that, he grinned evilly.

Suddenly, I remembered something Ashley had told me back in school yesterday, and I grinned to myself, pulling my hand back.

When he was only a foot or two away from me, I bitch-slapped him and gave him a good kick to the balls.

He fell back, surprised and pained, and I twirled away from him, just as he tried to grab my foot. I dodged, and as he was groaning in pain on the floor, I let out a triumphant whoop.

"HA! Y'all just got bitch-slapped, SUCKER!" I yelled triumphantly over my shoulder as I ran down the hall again.

I ran down one corridor…and another…and another…and another, never ending. I was walking down a long corridor when I heard some footsteps coming my way.

I froze. I looked toward the door. No one was there.

I turned back around. _Man, this is really annoying me! _I thought. _I've been down 4 corridors straight and it felt like someone was watching me!_ But who was playing this dirty trick? It certainly wasn't funny.

Soon, I heard a scream. It sounded like Rose! So I raced back down to where I last saw her, which took a couple minutes, and Scissorman was about to snap her head off her shoulders.

"Rose!" I yelled in surprise.

She looked toward me, and Scissorman look toward me.

I yelled, "Ashley! Lydia! Rose needs help!"

Soon, I saw Ashley come speeding down the stairs, dragging Lydia along. We all teamed up together and managed to drive him away, with only a few scratches on our faces and arms. However, poor Rose was terrified, breathing shallowly and face contorted in horror.

I frowned. "Does anyone know any kind of therapy?"

They all shook their heads.

I shook my head. "Who do you think that Scissorman is?"

Suddenly, Rose spoke. "I-I saw h-h-h-his face…" She stuttered.

We stared at her.

"You saw his FACE?!" I hissed.

She nodded weakly.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "TELL ME WHAT HE LOOKED LIKE!" I yelled.

"OKAY!" She yelled. "I'll tell you…"

I let go and stepped back.

"He…"

We leaned in.

"He looked like…"

More leaning.

I sighed. "C'mon, Rose. Please cut the non-existent crap and tell us who he looked like."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. This is only a rewrite of the original, crappier one.**

**Wait...why do I care anymore...?**

**Oh, yeah.**

**It's because this got more attention on the first chapter when I didn't bother to alter it.**

**Yeah. That's probably why (If I didn't count my pissiness because dA isn't working right.).**

**Well, hope you stay tuned and all that shit, because it might be a while before I feel up to updating this again. (Especially because I'm trying to get at least 1000 words every chapter.)**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've decided to try, just incase someone likes this. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth

"He…he looked like Edward!"

We all gasped.

"Holy S-H-I-T! Kaitlynn's lover is a killer?!" Ashley yelled.

I blushed red and slapped her on the shoulder. "Shut up!"

Suddenly, Lydia turned white and screamed.

We looked behind us, and there was…TWO SCISSORMEN?!

One was holding the shears, threatening to snap at us at any moment, and one was just standing there with the same kind scissors, supervising the whole thing. The first one with the scissors walked up to us while we cowered in fear.

Then, the most surprising thing happened.

That Scissorman actually TOOK OFF HIS MASK, revealing light blonde hair and blue eyes.

I looked at him in shock, and I let out a cry. "Edward! THERE you are! I-" I wasn't allowed to finish my sentence because he had crashed his lips on mine.

I blushed so hard that a tomato would look pale compared to me. Then I felt him hit a spot on my neck.

I looked at him one last time and whispered, "Why…?" he just grinned evilly and put the mask back on.

He kissed me and said darkly, "You will soon find out…Kaitlynn A. Johnson."

The world went black as I slipped into unconsciousness, not being able to do anything about my friends' cries of horror.

Rose's POV

Kaitlynn had suddenly fell unconscious and he snapped his scissors at us one more time, leaving with the other Scissorman and carrying Kaitlynn.

I could still hear the second Scissorman's raspy, prideful voice. "Good job, little brother. I'm proud of you."

I just stood there, shaking for a while. Suddenly, I let out a pained scream. "Why does this always happen to us?"

Lydia tried to calm me down. Sadly, it didn't work.

Ashley growled. "We have to go after him," she said.

She started to stomp off when Lydia stopped her.

"Wait! It must be a trap!" She cried.

Ashley glared. "You don't know that!"

I suddenly stood up and said, "It must be a trap, because why would he not kill her first and leave us alone? Surely he would've killed us and then killed her too! C'mon, guys! Think logically."

Ashley and Lydia seemed shocked and impressed, because the next thing I knew, Ashley was dragging us to the stairs to go after him.

And our adventure into the dark began…and the day it all went down to hell.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and all that...**


End file.
